Erazanq
Erazanq is a 2007 song by Arevik. It will be on Just Dance Wii Armenia. Dancers 'Classic' The classic dancers are two (2) girls that wear sailor outfits. 'P1' * Black hair w/ two (2) braids. * White sailor hat w/ pink rim. * Pink vest w/ gold shoulder pads and small mint green buttons. * Black-and-white striped tank top and pink button-up skirt (the skirt is the same shade of pink as the vest). * Dark pink wedges. * Her glove is mint green. 'P2' * Black hair in a bob. * White sailor hat w/ blue rim. * blue vest w/ gold shoulder pads and small gold buttons. * Black-and-white striped tank top and blue button-up skirt (the skirt is the same shade of blue as the vest). * Dark blue wedges. * Her glove is yellow. 'Sweat' * Black w/ side braid. * Light green cheerleader dress w/ black-and-gold boarders and number 5. * Green-and-gold wedge-sneakers. * Orange pom-pom (her glove, duh!). Background 'Classic' The classic routine takes place on the pier, which is basically part of a cruise ship. 'Sweat' The usual sweat background. This time, is gold and light green. Gold Moves 'Classic' The classic routine has two (2). Both of them are different. 1st: Point to each other (akin to I Wish For You from Just Dance Wii U, in Japan). 2nd: Right hand on forehead, and legs crossed (it's the last move). 'Sweat' The sweat routine has three gold moves. All three of them are different. 1st: Punch the sky with both hands. 2nd: Make a "stop sign," just like in U Can't Touch This on Just Dance 1. 3rd: Put out your left leg and point at the screen (it's the last move). Mash-Up The theme for the mash-up in "Erazanq" is Kotratvely (Կոտրատվելը; lit. Show-Off). Those are… (No repeats) * Kids in America (Just Dance 1) * Super Bass (Just Dance 4) * I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ (Just Dance 3) * Beauty And A Beat (Just Dance 4) * Troublemaker (Sweat) (Just Dance 2014) * Electric Boy (Just Dance Wii U) * Love Me Again (Just Dance 2015) * My Main Girl (Just Dance 2014) * Love You Like a Love Song (Just Dance 4) * idealistic * Starships (Just Dance 2014) * Heart of Glass (Just Dance 1) * You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) (Just Dance 2015) * You Make Me Feel… (Just Dance 4) * Good Feeling (Just Dance 4) * The Other Side (Just Dance 2014) Trivia * The song represented Armenia at the Junior Eurovision Song Contest 2007. * This is the only song in the whole series where the mentioned artist had a former name. Arevik was the name of the group from 1996 to the end of 2008. From the beginning of 2009 onward, the name changed to Arevner. * The classic dancers resemble those of Go Go Summer. Videos File:Arevik - A Dream JESC 2007|Music Video Category:Songs that are not in English Category:Just Dance Wii Armenia Category:Pop songs Category:Fun Songs Category:Children's Requests Category:Solo Songs Category:21st century Category:Armenian Songs Category:Songs under 3 minutes Category:Songs